Termination
by 2wingo
Summary: Rated for later content and language. Summery inside. Please review.
1. The News

Target: Danny's Virginity

**Summery:** Learning that Sam is planning to give him a special surprise, Danny is a little freaked, and asks advice from a variety of people. Unfortunately, his choice of people for advice is somewhat lacking.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. That honor belongs to Butch Hartman. If I did own "Danny Phantom," it wouldn't be canceled, the new fucking episodes would have aired in America by now, and the episodes FWD and DCMH would never have happened. I DO, however, own the exclusive, intellectual property rights to the _Hatut Zeraze_, which the team of superheroes that Danny leads in this fic.

**_(A/N: As of 2/18/07, you can now post anonymous reviews.)_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Revelation

School was out early that day, so Danny Fenton, secretly the superhero Danny Phantom who protected Amity Park from both ghostly and earthly menaces, decided to take the long way home and enjoy the beautiful day. He walked along at a leisurely pace, and thought to himself, _Life is good. Ghosts haven't been out much, crime's been at a minimum, and Sam and I are finally dating. Plus I'm now leading my own superhero team. Things couldn't possibly get any better_.

_**(A/N: Never say never, my dear Daniel.)**_

Walking through the park on his way home, Danny suddenly heard a voice call his name. Turning around, who should he see but his one-and-only, Samantha Manson? A devote Eco-Goth, Ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, Animal Rights Activist, and Environmentalist, she was a truly unique individual, and had been Danny's best friend since they were young children. They had always had strong feelings for each other, but had been too shy to really admit it (unless you count the "fake-out" make-outs they had 2, 3, or 5 times). Eventually, the weight of true love became too much for Danny, and he confessed his feelings for her, feelings that she had always shared. Now, they were going steady, and were practically a shoe-in for the yearbook's "Cutest Couple."

"Hey Sam!" Danny said as he hugged her. "Hey Danny," she said back, kissing him. After a few minutes of sucking each other's lips off, Sam caught her breath and said, "Danny, I have to talk to you about something very important." "Okay, Sammy. Shoot," he replied with a sly smile, knowing she hated the absolute shit out of that nickname.

"I'll ignore that," said Sam in a serious, rather dry tone of voice, "because this is REALLY important." Danny stopped smiling and sat down with her on the nearest park bench. "I'm sorry, Sam. Tell me what it is." "Okay," Sam said slowly, choosing her words carefully, "Danny, we've been dating for months now, and I love you, and I know you love me back. And, I think it is time that we . . . took our relationship to the next level."

_**(A/N: Please review and tell me what you think. If you feel a flame is warranted, then by all means, post one.)**_

* * *

Oh Boy. We ALL know what that means. BTW, I would really appreciate suggestions for people Danny can seek advice from on the matter, because I'd like to push this one out for at least half-a-dozen chapters. I'm sorry to readers of my other stories, but I've decided to focus on this one, and I will repost all my others, one at a time, when this one is complete. 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Raad, deel 1: Jazz

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I've decided to put the name of every new chapter in a language other than English, but they all mean "Advice, part" and the round number. The one for this one is Dutch. BTW, for those of you who don't speak any Central African languages, Hatut Zeraze means "Dogs of War.")**_

* * *

For a moment, Danny sat there with his mouth partially open, unable to speak. Finally, he eeked out, "Sam, does that mean what I think it means?" Smiling, Sam laid her head on his shoulder, and replied, "That's right Danny. I think we've come far enough in our relationship that it's . . . time we made love. If this is too sudden – " Danny cut her off with, "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean it that way. To be honest, I've been feeling the same way, but I didn't know how to say it without sounding like a horny teenager whose just trying to score with his girl." 

"My parents are going out this Saturday night. Come by my house at about 8:00?" asked Sam as she rubbed his chest, her voice a sexy contralto. "Definitely," replied a slightly aroused Danny. Sam got up to leave, kissing him once more before she went home. For a minute or two, Danny sat there, contemplating what had just happened._ Wow. Sam and I are going to do it. OMG, Sam and I going to do it!_ Danny found himself suddenly freaked by the fact that he was going to lose his virginity. A bunch of questions raced through his head. "I need advice," he said to himself, "but from whom?"

Going ghost and flying home, Danny sat in the kitchen, pondering the events of last hour. Suddenly Jazz came walking in. Against his better judgement, he said, "Uh, Jazz? Can I talk to you?" "Sorry Danny," she replied, "I'm busy right now." She turned to leave the kitchen, but suddenly stopped and turned around. "Wait," she said, "Big-Sister radar says this is important. Is it?" "Very," replied Danny.

Jazz sat down next to him and said, "Okay, little bro, shoot." Danny was quiet for a while, but finally asked, "Jazz, how did you first come to the conclusion that you were in love?" "Ooh," said Jazz girlishly, "This IS big. Danny, let me tell you a story: I was dating a guy named Michael. Everyone called him "Beetle-Boy" because he drove a Volkswagen. We'd been dating for awhile, and we decided to . . . take our relationship to the next step."

"You mean . . . ?" Danny asked hesitantly. "That's right," replied Jazz, "We broke up on good terms some time later because we just wanted different things from life." "Any regrets?" asked Danny. "About having him as my first?" replied Jazz, "None. He was good to me, even though he wasn't particularly well endowed." At this Danny jumped and left, calling back, "TMI, Jazz! TMI!"

"Just remember to use a condom this Saturday!" Jazz shouted as he ascended the stairs. "How did you know about that?!" Danny yelled from his room. "WHAT ARE YOU KIDS YELLING ABOUT!?" shouted Jack and Maddie from the basement. "NOTHING!" yelled both Danny and Jazz at the same time.

* * *

Bad idea, Danny, getting sex advice from your older sister. 

Next Chapter: It's Tuesday, and one more day closer to Danny's deflowering. Whom should he seek advice from next? What sort of advice will they give? I'm kinda running low on ideas, so any that you guys have for me will be great.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. 忠告, 部份 2: Mr Lancer

Chapter 3

_**(A/N: I'm a little disappointed by the fact that chapter 2 only got one review, but I guess they can't all be gems. This time, the chapter title is in simplified Chinese.)**_

* * *

The next day, Danny had a rather hard time concentrating in school. Every time Sam look at him, his heart started acting like a caged monkey and he had to work hard to fight back the naughty thoughts that came. Finally, the bell rang, and as everyone began to leave, Mr. Lancer called out, "Mr. Fenton, would you come here a moment?" Danny obeyed and stood in front of Lancer's desk. "You seemed very distracted, Daniel. Does it have anything to do with your relationship with Ms. Manson?" "Uh, um, I, uh," Danny stuttered, "No, what would give you that idea?" "Daniel," said Mr. Lancer, voice dripping with disdain, "I'm not a fool, so please, do not treat me like one."

At this, Danny broke down and told the whole story about himself and Sam, and about how nervous he was about Saturday. "Well," said Lancer when Danny was finished, "I'm not so liberal as to condone premarital sex, but I'm not so conservative as to stone you for it. The best advice I can give is what my father gave before my first time: "Albert, just get in there and fuck her for Christ's sake! Don't just stand there between her legs, moaning! Lay some pipe! It's times like this I really wonder about you . . ."

Danny, getting sicker to his stomach by the minute, quickly excused himself and pretty much ran from the room. As he did, Lancer called out, "And don't forget to use a condom!"

* * *

That was hard to write. I mean, Lancer's sex life? I'd rather have my teeth pulled with anesthesia than write about that! But, I'm a writer, and I must suffer for my art. More ideas, and please review.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Consejo, parte 3: Ember McLean

Chapter 4

_**(A/N: You can just tell when it's gonna go badly. Anyway, the language for this chapter is Spanish.)**_

* * *

It was Wednesday, another day closer to Danny's deflowering. 

_**(AN: I like saying that because of the alliteration.)**_

Danny, for reasons that will be forever unknown to mortal man, had gone to the Ghost Zone with the intention of seeking sex advice from Johnny 13. No, your eyes are working fine. He actually tried to get advice from Johnny effing 13. Fortunately for him, Johnny wasn't there, and thus couldn't give him any advice. Unfortunately for him: Ember was nearby, and in a generous mood. For more reasons man will never know, Danny spilled his beans to her.

"Well, dipstick, it appears your problem is a lack of comfort with intimate situations. It's common in virgins," said Ember after listening for half an hour. "How do you know," asked Danny. "I've deflowered a few virgins in my time," said Ember proudly, "and I think I can help you with your problem." "Thank you, Ember!" Danny jumped up and hugged her. She pushed him off and said, "Steady, sailor." "Sorry, but if you don't mind my asking, how do you intend to help me?" he asked, getting a bad feeling all of the sudden.

Then, without warning, Danny was bound in chains, his arms to the ceiling and his legs to the floor. Ember started removing his Hazmat suit, and coyly said, "Simply put, I'm gonna fuck you and suck your dick until you're at least somewhat desensitized to sexual actions."

At this Danny started yelling at the top of his lungs for somebody, anybody, to help him, but in the Ghost Zone, no one could hear him. His screams became a combination of fear and ecstasy as Ember wrapped her soft, lipstick-moistened lips against Danny's member and started sucking.

Danny let out an involuntary hiss as his ever-so-adolescent body began to react instinctively. "Ember, for the love of all that is holy, PLEASE STOP AND LET ME GOOO!!" He screamed as he came hard in her mouth. Ember didn't reply, she just opened her mouth to show him his cum on her tongue, and then began rubbing it off using his pubic hair for a washcloth. "No can do," she said nonchalantly, "until you're completely desensitized. You want to be able to pleasure this girl properly, don't you?"

Before Danny could reply, Ember phased out of her clothes and jumped onto his cock, vigorously making love to his hopelessly trapped body.

SUDDENLY . . .

Danny sat bolt upright in his bed, heart pounding and breathing hard. After making a brief inspection of himself, he wheezed out, "Thank God. It was just a bad dream." Tired, he quickly fell back asleep to have much more tender dreams about Sam.

* * *

Who will Danny get advice from next? 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. 助言、部分 4

Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but I've had some writer's block. To make up for it, I've written a chapter guaranteed to knock your socks off! Enjoy. BTW, the language this chapter title is in is Japanese.)**_

* * *

It was Thursday, just two days until our dear Danny loses his virginity. 

Today, he was to be found in the _Hatut Zeraze_'s headquarters: an abandoned steel mill on the outskirts of town. After a little retrofitting, the west wing housed a holographic training room that the members used to improve their combat skills. Today, it was in use by only two of the seven members of the _Hatut Zeraze_: Danny, and one other.

It was a quite night in the computer-generated jungle. _Too quite_, thought Danny as he flew in a deliberate circle over a particular area. Finally choosing an area, he landed and unslung the bat'leth that was strapped across his back. Holding it in the two-hands style, he quietly stalked through the jungle, keeping his eyes and ears open for anything. Suddenly, a twig snapped, causing Danny to tighten his hold on the batt'leth's hand-grips.

Suddenly, an arrow with a laser-like tip shot out of the underbrush, right toward Danny. Hefting the bat'leth and spinning around, Danny expertly switched from two-hands to one-hand and sliced the arrow in half, causing it to give off a minor explosion with a lot of smoke. Using this to his advantage, Danny turned intangible and phased under the ground.

Rising from the underbrush, the former Teen Titan known as Speedy examined the area caught by his blast arrow. "Hmm," he muttered, rubbing his chin, "I knew that blast arrow was powerful, but I didn't think it'd take Danny Phantom down so easily." Suddenly, a voice behind him nonchalantly said, "It didn't."

Before Speedy could react, he was punched across the face and knocked on his ass, and he realized that he now had one of the bat'leth's four blades pressing against his Adam's apple. "_Bljeghbe'chugh vaj blHegh_!" yelled Danny as he stood triumphantly over Speedy.

"What?" asked Speedy, confused. "Sorry, dude," replied Danny, "It's Klingon. It means, "Surrender or die!"" "Dude, you speak Klingon?" asked a rather incredulous Speedy, "Since when do you speak the ultimate geek language?"

"Since I started taking lessons over the Internet," said Danny as he helped Speedy up. "Computer, deactivate calisthenics program," he called out. Suddenly, the jungle was gone. In it's place was a big, empty metal room. "You speak Klingon, and you use a Klingon sword in combat," said Speedy rhetorically, "are you a Trekkie?" "No!" said Danny vehemently, "Well, maybe a little. I do like the Klingons. Especially Worf."

Later, while in the showers, Danny asked out of the blue, "Hey Speedy? Why did you leave the Teen Titans to join the _Hatut Zeraze_?"

After a rather long, uncomfortable silence, Speedy finally said, "I ask myself that same question. Sometimes I'm unsure of the answer. I think it was mainly because I had fallen in love with Starfire, but I knew she could never love me back. She was already in a serious relationship with Robin. That, plus the fact that I always secretly resented him for being a better hand-to-hand fighter than me, eventually got to be more than I could bear, even though I was just a member of Titans East. So I packed what belongings I had, and I left to find my own way. Then, as you know, I came through Amity Park four months ago, and helped you fight off Vlad Plasmius. You made me the first recruit of the _Hatut Zeraze_, and here we are."

"Wow," said Danny as they adjourned to the locker room, "It makes my girl troubles seem nothing by comparison." "What troubles?" asked Speedy, curiosity piqued. "My girlfriend - you know, Sam? - and I are going to . . . hit third base on Saturday, and I'm really nervous about it. I've gotten advice from several people, and frankly, nothing has helped."

Listening intently, Speedy finally asked, "Do you love her?" "What?" asked Danny. "Sam. Do you love her?" repeated Speedy, this with a faint trace of annoyance. "Well, yes." replied Danny. "Does she love you?" "I believe so."

With that, Speedy walked over to Danny, clapped him on the shoulder, and said, "Well then, you have nothing to worry about. No matter what happens, if you two truly love each other, you'll always be there for each other. Sex is the total culmination of all the emotional, physical, and spiritual feelings that two people have for each other. I've seen you two together. In just the months you've been together, you've loved each other a lifetime's worth."

As he drew this impromptu speech to a close, Speedy took something out of his locker and handed it to Danny. "Here," he said, "You need them far more than I do." Looking it over, Danny saw that it was a box of condoms of assorted flavors. Fighting to hold back a blush, Danny said, "Thanks, Speedy." "No problem, man," he replied as they left the locker room.

Danny went home that night, feeling relaxed and peaceful for the first time that week. Looking at the picture of Sam he kept on the nightstand by his bed, Danny fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**(A/N: Yes, to all of you that are wondering, I WILL explore Danny's skill with the bat'leth and his team, the Hatut Zeraze, in future fanfics.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Sam and Ida's little talk

Chapter 6

_**(A/N: Okay, I'm REALLY disappointed in you people. I haven't gotten ANY reviews for Chapter 5, and that was one of the best I've written so far. So, you'll be happy to know that I've now enabled you to leave anonymous reviews. If you feel a flame is warranted, than by all means, write one, I don't care. Just review.)**_

* * *

It was Friday, one day left until Danny and Sam made_ bow-chika-whomp-whomp_. 

Sam sat in front of her vanity, brushing her hair. She was excited about what was to happen tomorrow, and she had been very happy all week. Her parents, though pleased at her improved mood, had been extremely weary since Sam had started dating Danny, and it had taken some very fast talk from her grandma Ida to keep them from monitoring her 24/7.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," said Sam. In rolled Ida on her rascal. "Samantha, we need to talk." Sam immediately turned around. If her grandma was calling her by her full first name, it was serious. "About what, Grandma?" she asked, a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Simply put," said Ida matter-of-factly, "I know what you and Danny have planned for tomorrow night." At first, Sam couldn't speak. She had never before though it possible to be literally shocked speechless, but she was. She started babbling, "Grandmayoucan'ttellmomanddadIpromiseI'llcancelthingswithDanny," but Ida stopped her, saying with a chuckle, "Calm down, _Bubeleh_. I know, and I want to help you. I've arranged that Jeremy and Pamela will be gone until Sunday morning. That should be sufficient time for the two of you to -"

"For the love of God, Grandma, please don't say it!" said Sam, "Thank you, though. Thank you very much." "You're welcome,_ Bubeleh_," Ida replied. Sam and Ida hugged for a long time, then Ida left to go lie down in her room.

* * *

_**(A/N: Yeah, I know. They can't all be perfect. Even if this fic isn't good enough to make a favorite or alert, Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. The Big Night

Chapter 7

_**(A/N: Well, this is it. I gotta tell you, I'M a little nervous, so you can only imagine how Danny and Sam are feeling. But anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my 3 most consistent reviewers: Morbid Ice Princess, Andrew Laplante, and The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM. This one's for you guys.)**_

* * *

It was 7:45 p.m., and Danny was just heading over to Sam's house, condoms in his pocket, while talking to Tucker on his cell.

"Okay, Tucker, repeat the plan," said Danny over his cellphone.

Stifling a sigh, Tucker said, "I call your parents and tell them you're staying at my house, while you call my parents and tell them I'm staying at your house. You'll go over to Sam's, and I'll go off and find whatever entertainment I can for the next 12 hours."

Danny smiled. He then replied, "Thanks, Tuck. I owe one." "You owe me **12**," Tucker corrected and hung up. Putting his cellphone away, Danny turned into Danny Phantom and started flying toward Sam's house. Finally, at 8:03, he arrived, Sam's parents have left already. Seeing a note taped to the front door, Danny tore it open. It read:

DANNY, JUST COME IN AND WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM.

I'LL JOIN YOU IN A FEW MINUTES.

LOVE, SAM.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Danny opened the door, went in, and sat down on the couch. Suddenly, Sam appeared in the doorway, and started walking toward him. To Danny, it looked like she was walking in slow motion. She had let her silky, raven black hair down, and it stopped at her shoulders. She wore only a black satin negligee.

"Hi Danny," she said to him as she sat on his lap. Her voice sounded sultry enough to melt butter. Danny's stomach started doing flip-flops and his heart started pounded against his rib-cage like an angry gorilla desiring freedom. "Sam," he finally managed to get out, "You have never looked hotter than you do right now." "Ah, thank you, Danny," she said coyly.

Danny couldn't take it any more. They started making out like a couple of ravenous wolverines. Sam started removing Danny's shirt and pants and they broke for air. Danny licked her bottom, his tongue demanding entrance, and she allowed him to pass. Their tongues were like swords weaving and parrying each other at every turn.

Abruptly, Sam stopped. "What's wrong?" Danny asked. "Nothing," Sam replied, her voice a sexy contralto, "Just follow me." Taking him by the hand, she lead Danny up the stairs and down the hall. Opening a door on the right, she pulled Danny into a large red room with a heart shaped waterbed. Adorning the walls and floor were every type of sex device you could conceive of. For minute, all Danny could do was stand and stare.

"What is this place?" asked Danny with awe. "My parents' marital room. They have twin beds because they like their mattress' at different levels of firmness. They only have sex four or five times a month, so they don't use the place often."

"I shouldn't have asked," said Danny in a dry tone, but he was quickly cut off as Sam tackled him, wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking them both onto the waterbed. "Wait, Sam," said Danny as she removed his boxers. He produced the box of flavored condoms and said, "I've brought something special for the occasion."

"Hmm," purred Sam as opened a white one and slid onto Danny's member, "Vanilla flavored." And, wrapping her lips around his member, she began to suck him off.

"Oh, God . . . Oh, Sam, don't stop!" said Danny as ecstasy shot through his body. Sam's head continued to bob up and down while her limber tongue massaged his dick. "OMG, SAM, I'M GONNA CCUUMMM!!" yelled Danny as he came. Sam removed the condom and licked the inside clean, then threw it into the trash.

Taking another condom, this one cherry flavored, Sam put it over his member and said, "I've wanted this for _so_ long. I've saved myself for you, Danny." "I love you, Sam," said Danny, lightly stroking her cheek. As Sam started to ease herself onto him, Danny noticed something and said, "I don't believe it."

"What?" said Sam with a hint of concern in her voice. "Your pubic hair," said Danny slowly, "isn't black. It's . . . strawberry blond." "Well, I guess it's time you know: I was born with blond hair. I started dying it when I was 6. Even my eyebrows."

"You know Sam, I've had fantasies about you with blond hair. You'd be pretty hot." "Oh, and I'm not hot now?" she coyly as she eased herself onto Danny's member. She gasped in pain as her hymen broke and blood flowed freely from her vagina, and a few tears flowed from her eyes.

_**(A/N: Most people are unaware of that, but it's true. Women bleed A LOT when their hymen layer is first broken.)**_

Danny kissed her neck and massaged her back softly as she cried, hoping to ease her pain. "Sam, are you okay?" asked Danny, the concern in his voice apparent. Smiling at his thoughtfulness, Sam kissed him, replying, "I'm alright Danny. It's starting to feel pretty good now . . ."

Sam's voice reduced to a primal growl as she began to buck and gyrate, and she pulled off her negligee, revealing her ample breasts to Danny. They went crazy in such a manner for many minutes, and Sam rolled over onto her back (putting Danny on top, of course), wrapping her legs around his waist, screaming his name.

Danny, startled, slowed down. Feeling an orgasm coming, Sam started grinding her hips, yelling, "FASTER, DANNY, FASTER!!" Finally, they both orgasmed at the same time, and their fluids gushed out of Sam's peach, like warm wet love in it's purest form.

"Wow," said Danny slyly, "I guess we can't leave this mess for your maid to clean up." Then, he started slurping the mess up. Sam raised her eyebrows in shock. "Danny . . . I didn't know you were like that." Smiling, Danny licked most the remaining come off of his chin and said, "Well, now you do." Giggling, Sam replied, "You have some on your lip," and she licked it off. Their lips met, and for awhile, they kissed passionately. Then, they laid down on the bed to rest.

* * *

_**(A/N: And the horny goodness is not over yet!)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Danny's Just Desserts

Chapter 8

_**(A/N: So. Here's the next lemon. It's the second to last chapter, but I'm determined that this be a good one. Enjoy, and please review.)**_

* * *

"Danny?" said Sam as he held her tenderly. "Yeah, Sam?" he replied, opening his eyes. "Would you mind going down to my basement, looking through the wine cellar, and finding the bottle of Dom Pérignon that my parents drank at their wedding?" 

"Why?" asked Danny, not seeing the point. "They say it adds sparkle to a romantic evening," said Sam with that sexy contralto again. "Okay," sighed Danny as he slid off the waterbed and headed for the door. "What year?" Danny called back as he descended the stairs. "The '55, I think," called Sam.

Checking to see that Danny was gone, she went to the other side of the room and opened the small refrigerator she saw there. Looking to see what was there, she smiled and said, "Perfect."

Danny, after poking around the wine cellar for a while, found the bottle of Dom Pérignon labeled "Wedding Wine." Sam had been wrong: It was the '53, not the '55. Suddenly, he felt a vibrating in his pocket. It was his cell. He answered it. It was Sam. "Sam? Why are you calling me when just downstairs?" "I have a surprise for you, Danny. Come on back up. And don't forget to bring wine glasses."

Danny went up to the kitchen, found a bucket, filled it with ice, placed the bottle in it, and carried it and the wine glasses up the stairs. When he got to the top, he saw a trail of opened Hershey's Kisses, which he followed back to the room. "Wow, Sam, this IS a surprise," said Danny when he came inside.

"Sam! This _is_ a surprise," said Danny as he saw Sam lying on the bed in nothing but a whipped cream bikini, with maraschino cherries over the nipples, a little knot of honey between her breasts, and some chocolate syrup in her navel. On the nightstand next to the bed, there was a bottle of chocolate syrup, a can of whipped cream, and a plastic bottle of honey in the shape of a bear, as well as two bowls: one filled with opened Hershey's Kisses, and the other with strawberries.

"Bon appetite." Sam said, rubbing her leg together. Danny stripped, got on all fours on the bed, and slowly licked up the bottom half, making sure he got every single crevasse between Sam's luscious thighs. Then, he crawled forward, drinking the chocolate syrup out of her cute little bellybutton. He then used his lips to guide himself as he ate the cherries, whipped cream, and honey, giving each of her nipples a nice, hard lovebite.

Danny, now laying on top of Sam, started kissing her passionately, his member getting harder by the second. Finally, he rose so he could slide it into Sam. Sam, now fully aroused and growling primally, pulled Danny firmly down on top of her and buried her face in his chest.

Danny started suckling Sam's boobs, like a starving baby that'd been deprived of food. Needless to say, Sam was on fire with ecstasy, and she was screaming his name, but it was nothing compared to how she yelled as Danny started gyrating inside of her.

"OH DANNY, OMG, DDDAAANNNYYY!!!!" Sam roared with a voice that sounded more like an animal than a human. All of her muscles contracted as she orgasmed even harder than she had before. After a minute, she untensed and smiled, completely spent.

"Oh, Sam," Danny panted as he laid down next to her, "You're a beast." "I know," said Sam coyly. Sam opened the bottle of Dom Pérignon and poured some into the wine glasses, giving one to Danny. "A toast," said Sam. "To us," Danny finished for her.

They drank the whole bottle, and fell into a deep sleep on the waterbed, Danny spooning Sam.

* * *

_**(A/N: One more chapter, one devoted almost entirely to humor. R. and R.)**_

TO BE CONCLUDED.


	9. The Dark Side of Sex

Chapter 9

_**(A/N: Last chappie, people. I hope you enjoyed the fic. I'm already working on another, and I should have it out soon.)**_

* * *

Slowly, Danny began to break through the fog of sleep. He had a minor stomachache and a slight headache, but it was more than compensated by the dream he'd had the previous night. He and Sam had sex for first time, and he'd never felt so happy and loved in his life. He smiled for a moment at the thought of all the kinky shit they'd done that night. 

Suddenly, he became aware of an arm across his chest and a leg around his waist. He looked over, and it was Sam! It then came back to him: Last night wasn't a dream! The stomach and head-ache were the results of the wine they'd drank last night.

Smiling, Danny placed his mouth on Sam's. After a minute or two, her eyes shot open, and she began returning it with passion. "Wow, Danny," said Sam when they broke apart, "You can be my alarm-clock any day."

Before Danny could reply, the door flew opened, and in raced Ida on her rascal like a bat out of Hell. "Jeremy and Pamela are going to be here in less than 10 minutes! You've got to get out of here!"

For a minute, Danny and Sam just sat there. Finally, Ida said, "What are you waiting for?!" Danny jumped out of the bed and started hurrying into his clothes, completely forgetting that Sam's grandma was there. Ida took a moment to "examine" Danny as he put on his cloths. She leaned over to Sam and whispered, "I admire your taste in men, _Bubeleh_." Sam blushed, but hurried out of the waterbed and pulled Danny toward her room.

Suddenly, from downstairs, a cheerful female voice called out, "Oh, Sammy-kins! We're home!" "Fuck!" swore Sam under her breath. She turned to Danny and said, "Out my window, down the fire-escape, quick!" Danny opened the window, but turned to give Sam one last kiss goodbye. Then, he jumped out the window and was gone.

Quickly hurrying out of her clothes and mussing up her bed, as though it had been slept in, She jumped into the shower just as her father stuck his head into the room and cheerfully said, "How are you this morning, Samantha?" "Fine, Dad!" yelled Sam from the shower.

Meanwhile, Danny hurried home, pausing only to read the note on the door:

DANNY, YOUR FATHER AND I ARE GOING OUT FOR A WHILE, BUT WE'LL BE BACK SOON.

LOVE, MOM.

Danny entered and made himself some eggs, home fries and coffee. He called out, "Jazz! You hungry?!" He didn't get a response, so he ate it all himself.

After a while, He went upstairs, calling out, "Jazz! You here?" Still not getting a response, Danny went to his room, opened the door, and got the shock of his life!

On his bed were Jazz and Tucker in a sexual position that he and Sam hadn't even tried yet. He started screaming in abject terror.

_**(A/N: Well, wouldn't you scream if your best friend and your older sister going at it on your bed?)**_

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" screamed Danny. Tucker quickly extracted himself from Jazz (who used the sheets of Danny's bed to cover herself) and used a pillow to cover his family jewels, saying, "Danny, I swear to God, this isn't what it looks like!" "Oh really?" said Danny with a dangerously low tone, slowly advancing, "It looks like you were fucking my sister in my BEDROOM!" "Okay," said Tucker, back against the wall, "it's EXACTLY what it looks like."

"Danny," said Jazz in a calming tone, "don't do anything rash. Tucker and I are dating. It was wrong for us to do it in your bedroom, but we care deeply about each other. Please, don't hurt him." Danny's lips uncurled from the snarl they were in, and he lowered his hands. He took a deep breath and said, "Fine. Just keep out my room."

"Man, you are a saint!" said Tucker, supremely relieved as he pulled on his underwear, "And dude, I promise you: Jazz and I haven't done anything that you and Sam haven't done."

Five minutes later, Tucker was running through the streets of Amity Park in nothing but his underwear with Danny Phantom in hot pursuit, shooting Ghost Rays at Tucker's heels.

* * *

_**(A/N: Well, I guess we've all learned a valuable lesson: Never get it on with your best friend's fine sister unless you're absolutely certain you won't get caught.)**_

FIN.


End file.
